


I'm On My Way

by Ajiepodge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Civil War Fix-It, Depressed Tony Stark, Hurt Tony, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Protective Peter Parker, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajiepodge/pseuds/Ajiepodge
Summary: Not sure where exactly this story will be going, perhaps it could be one of those readers make the choice? Anyways..Tony's life hasn't been the greatest, what with Howard and Maria's brilliant parenting and Roger's constantly bickering with him. It seems as though no one is ever on his side anymore, or perhaps some one was all along.





	1. Chapter 1

_Falling, falling, falling baby I'm falling, catch me if you can reach me babe, I'll only ask once but baby soon I'll be gone for gone once I've fallen_

It was probably the third time this week Tony woke up to the cold sweat running down his back. Everytime Friday would ask the same question 

"Boss are you alright? "

And each time Tony gave the same response. 

"Yeah baby girl.. Just a bad dream is all."

This became routine, and after a while Tony eventually stopped caring at all about trying to sleep, he was the Tony Stark after all. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, and on top of all that Iron Man, what's a little less sleep gonna do? 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Tony _seriously_??" 

"Honey Bear it isn't even that serious, I'm fine all on my own plus I know how to take care of myself! Have some faith will ya? "

Sighing Rhodey knew there was no way getting through to Tony's thick skull. It was an though Tony's job was to slowly destroy himself from the inside. _Well I can just sit around and watch this shit happen _Rhodey thought. 

"Alright Tones I trust you, but keep me in the loop, fair? Don't need you disappearing on me again, I doubt Pepper would be able to handle it a third time.. " Mentioning Pepper always did make Tony realize the how serious a situation could be. He also missed Pepper, when they broke up they agreed to remain friends but it was never the same after that. Tony couldn't look at her the way he use to, or touch her the way he wanted to. But he had to move on. Pepper deserved the best and he clearly wasn't it. 

"You got it Honey Bear~ Watch out I might start to think you care" giggled Tony 

"Whatever dude, I'll be back soon, take care of yourself of yourself or I will tell Pepper" Rhodey deadpanned. 

"Alright alright, jeez mom I will. " Tony knew Rhodey cared it's just, this was just how he was. 

Once Rhodey left, Tony made his way down to the Avengers Tower. It was his after all, or theirs. But after the civil war, and Steve smashed.... 

Tony had to stop himself before he got angry, it was his fault after all. He went to attack Barnes. Everything Cap does is for this guy.

_Goes behind my back for this guy, makes me SI workers search for this rogue metal armed Disney Princess.. What the hell even is that? _


	2. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays guys!! I didn't expect such a positive response from the first chapter 🥰🥰 I'm forever grateful, stay tuned for what else is on my mind!!!

_When had I even fallen asleep?_

As per usual, Tony knew he needed rest. With the dark circles becoming more and more prominent with each passing day. Plus waking up on the lab floor was becoming strenuous on his back.

_Should probably install a heater down here or as least one of those Japanese mats..what is it called again?_

Checking his phone, he realized how long he had been sleeping. 39 hours and 23 minutes. _Well, that would explain all the missed called from Rhodey. _But had no one else really came to check on him? It is his tower, and if his friend was missing for a day without notice he'd check on him-

_Ah. There's my mistake. The avengers aren't my friends. Hell, they don't even want me on the team. They just need me to fix what they break and give them cash when needed...is that all I've become? _

Shaking his head, he decided he needed to get the hell out of the lab before these thoughts consumed him whole.

\----------------------------------

"_Bucky..don't worry too much about Stark. He's too stubborn for his own good he won't kick you out. His dad is Howard remember? We were close friends we with"_ Tony could hear Cap saying from midway up the stairs causing him to pause.

_"Are you sure? I mean..Stevie, I killed his parents. Without hesitation. And now he has to keep me in his own living space? That sounds messed up..." _Bucky muttered.

"Oh" Tony thought, guess Barnes did care how he felt. Regardless of the fact that he killed his mom and Howard.

"_Stop saying that!"_ Steve exclaimed 

"_It..it wasn't you. That was hydra. You're better now, and you're safe plus, you've got me jerk"_ Tony could almost hear Cap smiling into the end of that sentence

_"Punk..lets just drop it..Where is Tony anyways? I haven't seen him since yesterday. Normally he'd have came up to get his coffee.."_

Tony thought this was his chance to finally ascend up the stairs making both Barnes and Rogers jump

"_Morning soldiers, don't mind me just getting my daily fix" _Tony said eyeing the coffee maker.

Steve seemed to let it go easily but it seemed as though Barnes had another idea.

"_Where have you been doll? It's been too long since I last saw you, not avoiding me already ?" Bucky said trying to come off as light and humorous as possible. Luckily , Tony caught his drift._

"_I was downstairs snowflake. Maybe next time if you miss me so much you'll join me" Tony winked at him, making Steve blush while watching the entire interaction._

"_Anywho I'll be downstairs, call me if you need me" _Tony stated as he went back to his lab

Bucky stared at where the tiny brunette had been previously standing. He was so small.. and so smart, and surprisingly not attempting to get rid of him.

_Maybe I was wrong. Tony isn't mad at me..maybe mad at Steve but.._Bucky thought, but the sound of his own heartbeat had cut him off as he realised his sudden infatuation with the man .

"_Oh.. OH. Damnit James. You cannot have a crush on him now, you've barely even gotten to know him. Not to mention, you killed his parents and all. What the hell is wrong wwith-- Bucky shook his head. That was a bad spiral waiting to happen. _

Bucky had realized Steve had been staring at him the entire time and suddenly smiled when he realised he had his attention. _Wanna go a few rounds in the sparring room?_

_Nice..something to take my mind off of Tony, Bucky thought to himself finally joining Steve _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!!! I'll be taking some feedback once I get into the routine of updating :-)


	3. Author's Comments

This isn't an update sadly;;;; Junior year has me swamped with online work from all my classes and as much as I hate having it I have to do them ;3; BUT THE SHOW WILL GO ON!!!! Whenever I'm less busy o3o stay tuned!!~


	4. Unpleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony came down with a cold (this is what you get for not sleeping and eating right) and while thinking he can still manage...yikes lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO’S NOT DEAD???!!! At least not yet. I’ve just been busy and summer time depression isn’t a joke. Who am I kidding this shit is year round XDD. Hope you all are staying safe and eating and sleeping properly, or at least better than Tony lol. I’m gonna try to update the next chapter soon. <3

He felt a throbbing sensation in his head. 

_Hangover? No.. I quit months ago.._

Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lighting, he realized he was on the floor of his lab. DUM-E was making a worried sound near him. _Christ what time even was it?_

_”Friday?” _Almost as thought she could read his thought, which by now and by the situation she probably could.

”_3:47pm sir, shall I alert someone of your circumstance? Ms.Potts perhaps?”_

_“All good here baby, don’t worry about me” _He said while finally getting up off the ground. He felt...stiff, which is to be expected considering where he had woken up from. 

_“How long was I out Fri?”_

_”Approximately 4 hours and 6 minutes boss.”_

_Good enough, now what the hell was I-_

** _Stark we need you down here now!_ **

The sound alone made him want to vomit. Everything was too bright, too loud and just too...everything.

_“Not feeling too peachy Cap, might need to sit this one down. Old age and all” _He’d hoped he had sounded normally as he occasionally felt the vomit want to rise from his throat and potentially ruin the floor.

**“This is serious Stark, we don’t have time for games. We need you down here”.** _Ah, it was coming from the coms. No wonder it was so loud. Cap isn’t exactly-_

The sudden dizziness he felt was, disgusting to say the least which promptly landed him back on the ground. The waves of tiredness weren’t helping either he had thought to himself as he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. 

Friday had assessed the situation and thought it best to at least send out a suit to help his so called “friends” while she helped him and his spiking fever as well as she could. 

—————————————————————————————————

_“He was acting a little weird during battle..”_

_”Then he just flew off without a word! Ass..”_

Fed up of the words he was hearing from the oh so lovely “team” , Bucky decided he should pay the mechanic a little visit. He was always holed up in the lab. 

_But why would he want to see me? What am I even doing._ Bucky sighed as his thoughts and his legs weren’t working together since he ended up in front of the door to Tony’s lab. 

_A little check-in won’t hurt. _

He didn’t quite expect what he had saw. Bucky saw his limp body splayed over the ground as if some freak accident had happened. This would explain the battle...he wasn’t even there, he was here.

_“Guys I need some help down here!” _Bucky had screamed. 

_Christ he’s burning up. _He managed to move him into his own room to somewhere more comfortable. 

_He weighs almost nothing and I hardly see him come into the common area...an idiot at best. He’s working himself into the ground _he thought to himself.

He got him changed out of his old clothes and into something a little more comfortable and settled him on his bed. Bucky had felt a twinge of anger as he realized the “team” hadn’t come down when he called for them. Either they didn’t hear him or they didn’t care enough to see what was going on with Tony. Either way, it made his blood boil.

_”You’re the most important part of this team ya know?”_ He said aloud to no one as the genius was most likely sleeping.

_”You can’t just keep yourself down here and isolate from the us. Er.. or maybe from me. I’m probably not you’re favorite person in the world at the moment or at all given what I’ve done but-“_ Oh god he’s rambling to a sick guy and probably interrupting his-

”...._what?”_

Taken aback, he turned to see Tony sitting up and as flushed as he could be. It was..cute in a way.

”_Oh, wow hey! I wasn’t trying to do anything weird it’s just, during the battle you were acting weird so I came down to see if you were okay and I found you on the grou-“ _

He could barely finish his rushing train of thought as he watched Tony rush to the bathroom and start dry heaving over the toilet. 

“_Shit, you’re really sick aren’t you?”_

_”Barnes listen..you don’t have to stay down here. I can take care of myself”_

_”Like you had been doing to perfectly all along? No way, I’m staying down here until your fever breaks”_

”...” It had surprised Tony that the world renowned Winter Soldier had such good bedside manners even after attempting to rid the world of the Starks all together. 

“_Whatever floats your- _more gagging. God, he felt like shit.

”...Fine.” Tony couldn’t be bothered to argue any further. He just wanted to get back to bed.

”_A little help Barnes?”_ He said while giving him an uncomfortable smile as he couldn’t really feel his legs.

”_Yeah sure! My bad doll.” Wrong choice of wording Bucky what the hell are you thinking?_

Tony was probably too delirious to even hear him and just hummed as Bucky anchored him up off the ground and practically carried him back to his bed.

_”thanks”_ And like that, he was out like a light once again.

_I could make him some soup, maybe something warm would calm his stomach. God knows how long it’s been since he consumed anything other than coffee. _

_———————————————————————————-_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first out of many stories I plan to write so be prepared for my inconsistencies!!! ❤


End file.
